


Dreaming of a pastel Christmas - Ereri secret santa 2015

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Closet pastel Levi, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ereri Secret Santa 2015, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Levi's Birthday, M/M, Pastel Eren, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Eren and Levi got together, their roles were clear: Eren’s for everything cute, fluffy and pink, Levi’s for… black, black and maybe more black. But Levi can’t hide his secret longings from his perceptive boyfriend forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to tumblr user resina7
> 
> The awesome [kiokushitaka](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com) brought my pastel Levi to live [here](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/135868122825/super-sloppy-doodle-of-pastellevi-from-this-fic) and I love him so much! Please check out kio's art and writing, I promise they're terrific at both!

"Happy birthday, Levi."

Eren pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips as he handed him a small parcel in neat wrapping paper, decorated with a large bow. They sat underneath their Christmas tree – it was the first year in their own shared flat, with their own Christmas tree. Eren had gone berserk on the decorations all month, hanging up garlands and wreaths and covering every horizontal surface with knickknacks. Of course Levi had bitched about the amount of dust they gathered, but facing Eren's shining eyes and happy smile he hadn't had the heart to move anything to the trash. Eren had promised – and kept his promise – to keep everything clean and devoid of dust, and Levi had to admit he started to like the cheery atmosphere.

Because Levi's birthday was the 25th, they had decided to exchange their Christmas presents on Christmas Eve. After an early dinner they lit all the candles, got some eggnog ready and started exchanging gifts one by one. Levi had gotten Eren a new hard disk and headphones – practical, well-thought stuff, with the added bonus of being pink. He thought his boyfriend's infatuation with everything fluffy and cute most endearing. So he'd also bought some Svarovski style studs as well as a hard-fought Neko Atsume sweater. Eren squealed with delight with every unwrapped gift and proceeded to hug and kiss him at length for every single one. Levi, in return, received new combat boots, a wallet that at last looked exactly like the one he had and so far refused to replace although it was nearly falling apart, and a breathtaking black leather jacket – it would do hell to protect him from the cold, as it ended just above the waist, but it looked really badass and matched his wardrobe really well. They had spent the rest of the evening cuddling, huddled in blankets, and sipping eggnog, and it was toothrottingly sweet and perfect.

And now it was the morning of the 25th, it was Levi's birthday, and the nervous smile Eren displayed while handing him his first present should have made Levi suspicious. He unwrapped it carefully like he always did – impatiently tearing off ribbons and paper was not his style, he liked to savour the moment. Apart from that, shredding the wrapping made more of a mess.

It was a beanie. Not that he didn't appreciate beanies. They were warm, and they were comfortable. But this particular beanie... was blue. As in, light blue. Baby blue. With clouds on it. Little poufy clouds with little smiling faces. Levi's face went slack with surprise. "Eren..."

"Oh... oh dear, Levi, I'm so sorry, must have mixed up your presents with those I planned for Mikasa... erm... just... if you don't like it just put it away and pretend it never happened, and... and..." Eren had turned bright pink, adorably so, and looked ready to cry as he regarded Levi's still face.

Levi took the beanie from the wrapping gingerly and eyed it closely. It was... it was everything Levi was not. It was cute, it was fluffy, it was pretty, it was soft. All the things Eren liked, and Levi swore he could hear the gears in his own head spinning and turning. Never in a million years this was meant for Mikasa. Any person in the world but Mikasa. So – Eren was lying. Badly so, like always. Eren couldn't lie convincingly if his life depended on it. He had gotten this beanie for Levi, and just made up an excuse in case Levi freaked out. There might be multiple reasons for Eren getting Levi something for his birthday that was so far away from his personality, and Levi needed more time to ponder over it. 

For the time being, what he needed to do was reassure Eren that he wasn't mad, or freaked out. He smiled warmly and sneaked a hand around Eren's neck, drawing him in for a soft kiss and stopping his frantic sputtering. "Eren. I like it. Can I keep it? Please? I'm not sure Mikasa would like it, anyway." 

Eren looked at him, still nervous, still doubting, and Levi felt he'd have to be more convincing. So he pulled the beanie over his head, a slight blush on his face, and looked up at Eren through his eyelashes, biting his lower lip for extra effect. "How do I look, darling?"

Eren's expression changed from nervousness to something like awe, and a hint of satisfaction. Levi couldn't exactly pin it, but somehow it wasn't as if he looked at something he liked, or something he wanted to see, it was more like he watched something... right. Odd things that settled into place and transformed to perfection. 

Levi felt he might be onto Eren's train of thoughts, and his chest grew tight at the implications. Did Eren know him so well, see through him so much? He shouldn't overthink it. So far it was only a beanie. A beanie that was unsettlingly... nice.

Eren handed him the next gift with a little more confidence. It felt soft and light, and Levi guessed it contained something textile as well. He unwrapped it with his heart beating fast, and sure enough, it was a boatneck shirt, slightly oversized, in a bright turquoise that complimented his fair skin and black hair. The fabric felt incredibly soft and a little fluffy, and Levi swallowed as he held it up. No ruffles, no bows, no flower pattern, just a plain turquoise shirt. And again Eren looked ready to jump from his skin in case Levi started yelling at him, or frown, or ask him what he was supposed to do with turquoise if all his wardrobe consisted of black, and Levi blinked back some stupid tears that seemed ready to seep from his eyes, and his voice sounded almost steady as he said: "Wow. Eren, this looks really nice. And it feels so soft too – do you mind if I slip right into it?" 

Without waiting for an answer, he tugged off his black hoodie and donned the new shirt. It felt incredibly comfortable. The neckline rode so low it revealed his collarbones, and just a shrug would send it slipping down one shoulder. "What do you think? Does it suit me?"

Eren nodded, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, as if he observed a particularly striking work of art. When he showed no signs of moving some time soon, Levi leaned forward and took his hand. "Thank you for the nice presents, darling."

"Oh!" Eren squeaked like a startled little rabbit. "Oh, that's not all, Levi! I've got... I've got some more for you..." he trailed off and rummaged in the gifts still lying next to him, selecting a small box.

When Levi opened it with trembling fingers, he found a choker. A blue leather choker, with pointed metal spikes... and a white lace border, with a small white bow in the front, underneath which dangled a small pair of silver wings. 

He couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed like a hyena, choking, hiccuping, tears streaming down his face, and he probably looked horrible and scared the hell out of Eren, but he couldn't help it. When he calmed down, he wiped the tears away, pulled his startled lover in his lap and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Eren."

"Y-yes, Levi?"

"Can you help me put the choker on? This frigging adorable choker that combines all my badass attitude with lacy cuteness?" He held out the trinket to Eren, who took it with hands shaking as badly as Levi's and fastened it carefully around his neck. He looked at Levi with eyes that were shiny with moisture. Levi quickly wrapped him in his arms again, burying his face. 

He took some deep breaths to steady his nerves before he asked: "How, Eren? How did you know?" His voice was soft.

Eren relaxed in his arms, leaning his head against Levi's. "I... I wasn't 100% sure. I just noticed that, for someone with your taste and personality, you showed an enormous patience going shopping with me. Always finding the cutest stuff. Browsing through shops even when I was long fed up. And... other things. The way you look at my stuff when you think I'm not watching. There was... longing in your face, and sadness. I'm glad I didn't just jump to conclusions."

"How did I ever deserve a boyfriend like you," Levi whispered. "I was always scared to admit I like cute stuff. Girly clothes. Pastels. Being short and gay was bad enough already, so I worked at being a short gay foulmouthed badass. I thought if I dressed in frilly shirts and knee highs nobody'd take me seriously. And then you come along, and you pull this number easy as breathing, but somehow I'm still stuck, you know? That's our roles. You the cheery cutie, me the dude in black with the bitchface. Eren... I just hope you didn't get any stupid ideas about why I'm with you? You don't think I love you just because you are what I'm not?"

"Of course not, you dummy," Eren said in a voice lavished in affection. "And you don't think I gave you this to... to change you? Because I love you. Like you are. Short, and foulmouthed, and bitchfaced. I just thought... it might make you happy to acknowledge that side of you. And... you're safe with me. You can be yourself around me." He brushed back Levi's bangs from his face and smiled at him fondly, and Levi lost himself in those green eyes. Then he smiled back.

"Okay, now that we've gotten our mutual insecurities out of the way... is there any chance there are some more presents from me?" They both started giggling, relieved from tension, reveling in the sensation of having reached a new, deeper level of understanding and caring.

Eren was just as eager to hand Levi his presents as Levi was to open them, and Eren had gotten loads. A pleated mini skirt, mint green. Knee highs in all pastel variations of the rainbow. Hair clips. A sleeveless shift dress, light grey with pink dots. More shirts, similar to the turquoise one, because Eren didn't want to go to heavy on frills and lace and bows at the start.

The panties were another topic, though. Rainbows, hearts, polka dots, kittens, there couldn't be enough on them. Pink, lavender, yellow, apricot.

Levi felt so overwhelmed and giddy he just had to push Eren gently to the floor, pinning him down with his weight and kissing him deeply. 

"Thank you so much, darling. You're spoiling me too much. You know... after unwrapping all these presents I feel like unwrapping just one more." He let his fingers ghost over Eren's chest and stomach, coming to rest at the hem of his shirt and dipping the fingertips in. "And just so you know, there's some things that will never change about me." He eyed Eren hungrily, like a feast layed out for him. Eren smiled and reached up to cup his face in his hands.

"I bloody well hope so."

*************************

Later, they cleaned up the mess of wrapping paper, and Levi scooped up his loot. 

"Can you get the drinks and stuff ready for the party? I'd like to take a shower before everybody's here."

"Sure, go ahead. We've got most things prepared anyway, there's not much left for me to do."

"Thanks again." Levi rose on his toes to kiss Eren's nose.

Not long after their guests arrived. Mike and Erwin, both tall and blonde, both in Christmas sweaters - they got new ones, and increasingly hideous ones, every year - treated him to bone crushing bear hugs. Eren's sister Mikasa and their childhood friend Armin followed suit. Mikasa with her shiny black hair, guarded face and a preference for black bore much more resemblance to Levi than to her brother, and Eren smiled internally at the lame lie he had made up about the beanie being intended for Mikasa. Had he tried to gift her with something like that, his body would probably never show up again.

Only a couple of minutes later Marco, Jean and Hanji knocked on the door, and as Eren opened it he saw Connie and Sasha running up the path to the house.They occupied the sofas and chairs, noisy and in holiday spirits. Eren treated them to drinks and snacks and dodged Hanji and the mistletoe they harassed everybody with. Mikasa was less lucky and got a smooch that she passed right on to silence a laughing Armin. Connie and Sasha, as per usual, only took up one armchair, lanky limbs draped all around each other. Eren enjoyed having them all together, that they all had declined other invitations on Christmas Day to celebrate Levi's birthday with them. By the way, where was Levi? Eren knew he needed some coaxing and warming up when facing the whole crowd, but still it wasn't like him to keep his guests waiting. 

He was complimenting Mike on his phenomenally ugly Christmas sweater – some designer had wreaked havoc on it with bells, teddy bears, sleighs, bows, snowmen and actually blinking lights before he could be put in a straight jacket – when he heard Erwin whistle between his teeth and turned around.

There Levi was at last, and he looked at his friends with a weird mixture of defiance, anxiousness and pride. He wore the choker. He wore the turquoise shirt. The mint pleated mini skirt. Cerulean knee highs. And all completed with the black leather jacket and combat boots. Eren dropped the glass he was just about to hand to Armin and gaped. Took in Levi's slightly blushed face, the soft pink, slightly parted lips – pink? definitely more pink than usual, he'd have to examine that closely later - , the pastel oceanic symphony of greens and blues, totally rocked by the badass black leather, and he couldn't help but notice the creamy white strip of lean thigh between the skirt and the stockings.

There was a second of silence, then everybody rushed to congratulate the birthday boy, who bore with the hugs and kisses and hair ruffling with a lot more graceful demeanor than last year – when he'd swatted Erwin's hand away and threatened Hanji to strangle them if they came anywhere near him with that filthy long hair – while Eren cleaned up the shards carefully and puzzled over what exactly was happening. He was happy he'd had the right hunch and pleased Levi, and he had hoped that Levi would doll up occasionally in the safety of their own place and grow comfortable with himself, but he would never have expected him to show himself in front of their friends – not so soon anyway, and maybe not ever. So his delight must be considerable... and his inner craving a lot stronger than Eren had perceived. When Eren had disposed of the shards and returned with a fresh glass, everybody had settled down again, but their excitement was almost tangible. Eren poured some champagne for Armin, then for Levi and himself – everybody else was taken care of already – and squeezed in next to Levi.

They all toasted to Levi, and the conversation started trickling again, but something was off-key. It was Marco, of course it was the reliably considerate, polite and thoughtful Marco, who asked: "Levi… this new look of yours is really nice, but… erm... is there something else we need to know? Like, what pronouns would you prefer?"

Levi smiled. "Thank you for asking, Marco. But I'm still a male after all. So I'd like he/him, okay?" He bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before continuing: "I guess I owe you guys an explanation. It's just that i always liked stuff like this, but I was too cowardly to admit it. And Eren here, my dear perceptive Eren, decided to help me out of the closet. So… I'm not genderfluid, I just like the idea of wearing skirts and dresses and stuff."

Mikasa giggled. "And I had hoped you'd bring some more decent dress sense into the family. Well, in the case of me ever getting married, I want to engage you two as my bridesmaids. I would be free to stuff you in the most frilly dresses and not hear a single complaint." She grew more serious again, and regarded them fondly. "No, seriously, you look splendid together. And it's a shame to hide those legs in jeans anyway, don't you agree?"

Everybody laughed and agreed, and Levi got up and swirled around a little, drawing some cheers from his friends.

Their friends had relaxed considerably during this exchange, and they chattered and laughed easily now. At some point Eren overheard Hanji, Erwin and Mike discussing how unfair it was that, while women wear allowed to wear both pants and skirts, in Western culture men were still more or less confined to pants. Connie and Armin questioned Levi if it didn't feel strange in a skirt, you know, isn't it… drafty? And heck, maybe we should try it too… Connie, you definitely have the legs for it, and about the same size as Sasha, you should try her red chiffon dress, and then they cracked up at the thought of Connie in red chiffon. Jean and Marco were huddled close, their hands linked, whispering and giggling when they were not preoccupied with staring at the Christmas Tree and decorations dreamily, and Eren guessed that Jean had at last worked up the courage to ask Marco to move in with him. He had been agonizing over the question when and how to ask for weeks, spilled his guts to all his friends and whined that he didn't know what to do if Marco said no, and had been assured by them that Marco was in fact just as eager as him. Apparently, by their lovey-dovey looks, the assurances had been to Jean's satisfaction and had led to the existential question being asked, and accepted.

Eren noticed that when their friends addressed Levi, there was a certain tenderness, softness around them. Just like they always talk to me, it crossed Eren's mind. He had to bite back a laugh when Levi retorted with all his usual gruffness, nipping every attempt to be delicate in the bud. Yes, it was kind of amusing watching his blunt boyfriend looking all elegant and pretty, cute and petite when he was still running his foul mouth. Yet somehow it helped his friends to just accept his new look and not make a big deal of it.

Almost.

Eren couldn't help noticing how Levi's skirt rode up when he sat, exposing even more skin, how the neckline of his shirt showed way more collarbone than usual, how the choker accentuated his elegant neck and jawline. And he noticed how the others' gazes were drawn towards it as well, not lingering or intruding though – after all they were all taken, and just friends, but having an extremely attractive male in your company, revealing more of himself than usual, well, you couldn't really help but let your eyes wander, could you?

Only when Levi looked at him through hooded eyes and gave him a smirk he became aware that he kept tugging at Levi's stockings, trying to pull them up farther. Eren blushed and put his hands in his lap. Geez. Was he really that jealous and possessive? He got up with the excuse of getting dinner ready.

There wasn't really much to do other than heating everything up. They had asked their friends that instead of presents they bring a dish each. Erwin and Mike had whipped up a curry soup with coconut milk and lemongrass, Sasha and Connie ceviche, a cold starter of fish marinated in lime juice and seasoned with herbs and a dangerous amount of peppers. Mikasa and Armin had cooked brasato barolo, beef stewed in barolo wine that smelled heavenly. Marco and Jean had a notorious sweet tooth and provided homemade gingerbread ice cream with plum and cinnamon sauce. Hanji... well, Hanji would manage to spoil cup ramen, so They had been asked to bring a cheese platter. That had left Levi and Eren with making the side dishes for the brasato, a mixed salad and a polenta.

Eren hadn't noticed he had company in the kitchen before an arm snaked around his waist, extracting an unmanly squeak from him. Levi snickered next to his ear. "Sorry, darling. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Nah, it's okay. I was just distracted, so I didn't hear you coming in." He leaned back a little as Levi embraced him with both arms, fingers running gently over tan skin that showed between Eren's crop top and his low waist pants.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"I was a bit surprised. Erm, happy of course, but definitely surprised."

Levi chuckled into his back. "What, you give me such wonderful presents and expect me to wait till tomorrow before I get to wear them?"

"Well, I thought you would... I don't know. Keep it private."

Levi drew him closer, hands splayed on Eren's stomach, and stood on his tiptoes so he could whisper in Eren's ear.

"I figured I might just as well get it over with. I'm sick and tired of hiding what I like. And also... it gave me a chance to let you taste your own medicine."

Eren's head whipped around, eyes wide. "What medicine? What are you talking about?"

"Eren... do you ever notice the looks you get? When you strut around with all that tan skin on display, with those legs, that butt, that body? Wrapped in all this pastel shit that makes you look utterly delectable? Do you know how perfect you look? It makes me want to lock you up sometimes. I know I'm no match for you, beauty-wise..."

Eren started to protest, but Levi cut him off.

"Anyway, it was nice to see some hint of jealousy in you. Yes I know, it's base and mean, but you have to forgive me since it's my birthday."

Eren struggled to turn around in Levi's arms. When he finally managed to face him, his back was against the kitchen counter, Levi leaning into him, hands placed on the countertop on each side of Eren. "So... you were jealous all this time?"

Levi nodded, eyes never leaving Eren's. The brunet laughed, slinging his arms around Levi's neck.

"Well, if this isn't a Christmas of revelations." He leaned his forehead against Levi's, suddenly becoming earnest again. "Levi, I love you. I know I'm asking for much, but... can I have all of them? All Christmas Days. All birthdays. All New Year's Eves. With you. I want to have all of them with you, for as long as I live."

Levi's gaze softened, and he cupped Eren's face with his hands. "Damn, kid. You don't even have to ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last all birthday party guests left and Eren gets to investigate just how Levi’s lips are so pink... only to findcthat the birthday boy has some more surprises up his turquoise sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift to tumblr users dominant-eren and ereriere
> 
> [kiokushitaka](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com) made another Levi, this time with [peen](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/136431634510/so-here-we-have-it-my-first-drawing-of-2016-and) *cough*

"Good night, you two. Thanks a lot for helping us with the cleaning up."

Eren kissed his sister Mikasa and hugged Armin. Levi stepped up and did the same.

"It's great that you guys didn't leave us alone with all this mess."

"No problem," Mikasa replied and withstood the temptation to ruffle his hair. "Also, it gave Armin time to sober up so I don't have to carry him home."

"Oh, I'm sure you would be perfectly capable of that," Levi grinned.

"I'm standing right next to you, you know." Armin pouted.

"No offense, Armin, but you're nearly as short as me and you have absolutely no muscle. Mikasa could sling you over one shoulder and carry you caveman-style without wheezing."

Armin shook his head. "Oh, Mikasa would never do such an embarrassing thiiiii..." he broke off as Mikasa, smiling, grabbed his midriff and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of flour.

At last they parted, the last guests of Levi's birthday party, with the added bonus of the apartment already being cleared up. Eren had been anticipating this moment for hours, his pulse surging up whenever he let his eyes roam his lover, hardly being able to wait until he could let his hands roam as well.

The second Levi closed the door he felt himself picked up and heaved over Eren's shoulder. He didn't yell out though, didn't struggle, just asked in a dangerously calm voice: "Eren. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying my bride caveman-style to the bedroom," Eren said, and Levi could hear the grin in his voice.

"You definitely have some neanderthalic tendencies running in the family."

Eren placed Levi on the bed and bent down to remove his boots. Then he slowly dragged his hands up those legs, the legs he'd been staring at all day, clad in cerulean knee-highs. He took his time caressing the ankles, the calves, running his fingertips around the knees before moving to the thighs. He leaned forward and was rewarded with Levi burying his hands in his brunet locks and kissing him. Eren reached the hem of the stockings and let his fingers wander over smooth warm skin, and his breath hitched a little at the feeling. He parted his lips invitingly, and Levi nipped and licked at them before sliding his tongue into Eren's mouth. Eren welcomed him, and they let their tongues slide and swipe against each other until their breathing became ragged and they had to break for air.

Eren drew back and looked up. "God, Levi. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" His fingers moved further up Levi's thighs, dipping under the pleated skirt. Levi stared at him for a moment before he grabbed the brunet and flung him on the bed. Eren landed on his back, and Levi quickly crawled on top of him, his eyes burning. He placed his ass pointedly on Eren's crotch.

"Tell me more," he purred and rolled his hips. Eren tried to sit up and embrace him, but Levi nudged him back into the pillows gently. "No, no, no. You relax and enjoy, darling." He slowly took off his shirt, eyes locked on Eren's face. The brunet reached up to caress his chest, run his hands over firm muscles and hot skin. He circled Levi's nipples and rolled them between his fingers, causing his lover to arch into the touch and let out a stuttery sigh. Levi leaned down and captured Eren's lips in a deep kiss, their tongues moving wet and messy against each other, both moaning as as he kept up the slow rolling of his hips.

"So hard for me already," Levi panted in Eren's ear and swiped his tongue down his neck. "Shouldn't we get you naked, darling? Those pants can't be comfortable right now."

Eren obligingly lifted his arms to let Levi strip him of his top, and with the garment removed Levi kissed and licked down his chest and stomach, his mouth scorching hot on Eren's skin, leaving a trail of saliva. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Eren's pants, and as Eren lifted his hips Levi caught the movement, taking the tip of the freed cock into his mouth.

"Jesus, Levi," Eren hissed at the sudden sensation, and his hands flew into Levi's hair. He squirmed under Levi's ministrations, who took his sweet time gently sucking on the sensitive head or circling his tongue around it, prodding at the slit and generally doing his best to reduce Eren to a boneless mess.

"Levi, please… not so fast, gonna come…," Eren begged, and Levi mercifully released him with a pleased smirk.

"There's no way I'm going to let you come just yet, darling. I still have so much more in store for you." He pulled down Eren's pants and underwear all the way and crawled back up again. Looking at his face, Eren managed a grin and reached up to run his thumb over Levi's bottom lip.

"Knew it was lipstick," he chuckled. "It's all messy now. No," when Levi made a move to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand, "No. Leave it like that. In fact… erm.. could you also leave the choker on?" Eren turned bright red and avoided Levi's eyes.

Levi leaned forward and sucked kisses on Eren's neck, licking gently at the red spots he left. "Of course I can. Anything else?" he rasped against Eren's ear and grinned when he only got a hard swallowing for an answer. "Like the stockings? Should I leave them on? They look pretty, don't they?" 

He guided Eren's hands up his thighs, sighing at the touch of hot hands through the thin cloth. Levi leaned down to catch Eren's mouth in another kiss, forceful, hungry, and Eren opened his lips to allow Levi's tongue to thrust in and out, his hands searching higher now, cupping and kneading Levi's ass, whimpering when he found it unclothed underneath the skirt. The panties were gone already, and Eren only mildly wondered just when Levi had removed them, and instead he left one hand on Levi's ass while he moved the other one around and caressed Levi's hardened dick. He spread precum from the crown, circling his thumb, eliciting a soft cry from Levi. When he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and started stroking, Levi thrust his hips forward, both of them moaning at the simultaneous sensation of Levi's tongue fucking into Eren's mouth and his cock into his hand, the latter sliding deliciously against Eren's erection.

At last Levi broke off, blushed and panting, and took in Eren's appearance. Eren looked just as ragged as he felt, hair messed up, lips pink and swollen from kissing and most of his face, neck and chest covered in traces of Levi's lipstick, accentuated by a couple of blooming hickeys. He looked glorious, and Levi's breath caught at the thought of how gloriously well-fucked he would look later. If possible, his heart sped up a little more, love and passion clouding his eyes. He had to rest his forehead against Eren's chest to calm down a little.

Eren caressed his neck and shoulders soothingly. "Are you okay, dear? Anything wrong?"

Levi gritted his teeth. "I just can't decide if getting sentimental as fuck right in the middle of sex is a boner killer or a turn-on." He felt Eren's rumbling laughter against him.

"You going sentimental? That's quaint. Usually I'm the sappy one."

That wasn't entirely right - Levi was only better at hiding it when he got emotional, hesitant to verbalize each and every sentiment. Eren's feelings were closer to the surface, easily bubbling over, and he wasn't shy of showing them - be it anger, sadness, or passion.

"I love you, Levi," Eren whispered against his skin. "You're so wonderful, and caring, and you bring out the best in me. You keep me grounded. My love. My world." He kissed Levi's mouth, only lips brushing softly against each other.

"And you're so beautiful, Levi, you have no idea how beautiful you are. When you sleep, or when you smile. When you frown over the bills and gnaw at your pencil. And when we make love, when you cry out my name, when you just melt in my arms, or when you fuck me so hard i'm seeing stars." Levi felt weak listening to Eren's soft voice, feeling warm hands travel all the way down his back, aroused and comforted at the same time.

"Let me see you, Levi. show me the most gorgeous sights of all, you being lost in ecstasy." Eren kissed him again, hands pushing up the skirt to slide over the swell of his ass. Levi found himself lifting his hips into the touch and then grinding down on Eren again, returning the kiss with renewed vigour. Their erections slid against each other, precum from both pooling on Eren's stomach. Eren broke off the kiss with a smile.

"So… turn-on?"

"Definitely a turn-on. At least the way you put it. You know, my thoughts were along that line - how stunning you look when we fuck."

"That doesn't sound awfully sentimental."

"It is - for me, at least."

Eren grinned and mouthed his way down Levi's throat, with gentle nips and swipes of his tongue, while his hands spread his lover's cheeks, where in the cleft waited the next surprise.

"A butt plug?"

"I took the liberty of preparing myself a little."

"Levi, a butt plug? When the heck did you put that in? Don't tell me you…"

"No, I didn't wear it during the party," Levi cut in. "Would have had a hard time sitting down calmly, wouldn't I? No, I slinked off while you cleaned the kitchen with Mikasa and Armin."

"And I thought it was so unlike you to skip cleaning… tell me, how many fingers did you use before putting it in?" Eren accompanied his words by gently tugging at the plug and pressing it back in.

"Uh… two…" Levi closed his eyes and hissed.

"Do you think two fingers and a plug is enough to prepare you for my cock?" Another tug.

"Of course not!" Levi snapped.

"Easy. Don't bite my head off. I'm only making sure everything goes smooth." Eren pulled the toy out nearly all the way and thrust it back in. The feeling of the thick base sliding in and out of Levi was maddeningly stinging and pleasurable in one.

"Come up here, darling. Please?"

Levi rose to his hands and knees and gave Eren one last, openmouthed, burning kiss before he moved to the side. Eren retrieved lube and a condom from the nightstand, and Levi crawled back on top of him, this time facing the other way. He looked over his shoulder. "Get me nice and ready darling, cause I'm planning to fuck that cock of yours into Nirvana, no less."

Eren smirked. "This big mouth, Levi, could surely occupy itself down there better than giving me directions." He gave the plug a little twist and caught a nip on the inside of his thigh in return. Ignoring it, Eren slowly massaged Levi's thighs, noticing with a smile that whenever he moved his hands up on the insides, Levi's cock twitched a little in anticipation. Too early for that now. He rubbed circles on the wonderfully firm and round ass before him, while Levi showered his stomach and hips in licks and kisses, sucking hickeys here and there, neglecting the aching erection right in front of his nose. When Eren grabbed the base of the plug, pulling it out halfway and pushing it back in, slowly fucking Levi with the toy, he was too preoccupied with watching the entrance clenching and quivering around it to notice that Levi had given up his efforts in favor of making breathy little sounds.

At last he pulled the plug out completely, getting a shaky sigh from Levi, and lubed up his fingers, warming the liquid up a little before he ran his fingertips over the puckered hole. "So pretty, Levi. You ready for my fingers to fuck you?"

"Fuck, yes," was the ragged reply, and Levi held the base of Eren's cock and licked and sucked at his balls. Eren let out a low moan and had to muster up all concentration on the task ahead. He slid one finger in, and stretched as Levi was, it went in easy enough, yet he took his time, running his other hand over Levi's legs and back while he fucked him gently before he added a second finger. Levi was just running his tongue along the underside of Eren's dick as the brunet's fingertips found the spot they were looking for, letting Levi gasp. Satisfied, Eren scissored his fingers and proceeded to stretch his lover, applying only little pressure to the little bundle of nerves. 

Levi's hot, raging breath was on him, and then he was enveloped in that perfect hot mouth, and it took all Eren had not to buck his hips. His hand stopped its movements for a moment, and all he could do was moan Levi's name. Levi rutted back on his fingers, and Eren came back to his senses, added a third finger and after a while quickened his pace, in sync with Levi's bobbing head. Whatever Levi was doing down there with his lips and tongue, it felt fantastic, and Eren was nearly willing to cancel everything else for this intense blowjob, but then he thought of that hot, tight ass, ready to take his cock, and a new wave of arousal surged through him.

Levi must have sensed the same, for he let go of Eren's dick reluctantly, and he pulled himself off Eren's hand and turned around, licking saliva and precum from his lips. The sight alone was nearly enough to send Eren over the edge.

"Can I?" Levi held up the condom and cocked an eyebrow questioningly, and Eren gave a nod. Levi always managed to make the simple act of rolling on a condom and slicking him up extremely stimulating, and this time he didn't fail either. He smiled and drank Eren's moans in a wet and messy kiss, flicking his tongue against Eren's and letting him taste his own precum. Then he straddled him again, lowering himself and guiding Eren's cock with one hand.

When the head pushed past the entrance, Levi paused before descending slowly, growling at the sensation of being so blissfully stretched and full, pleasure battling the burning and dull ache. At last his ass was flush against Eren's crotch, and he placed his hands on Eren's chest for stabilisation. They stared at each other with lust-blown pupils, both flushed, panting, sheathed in sweat. And of course Eren had to do something cheesy and unbearably endearing again, he had to cup Levi's face in his hands and say again: "I love you," and Levi kissed his fingers and forgot about the pain and started moving.

He started slow, the fullness and the friction being nearly too much, Eren's hands on his hips, Eren's sounds in his ears, the smell of sweat and sex in his nose, and he looked down, into eyes that were full of love and admiration, into a face slack with pleasure. He knew how hard Eren struggled to keep still, not to thrust up into him, letting him take the lead, and he felt almost delirious with the awareness of how much pleasure and passion he was able to give and receive.

Levi pulled Eren up into a sitting position, pressing flush against him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and Eren's strong arms helped his movements, faster now that the pain was fully gone. Eren's cock slid wonderfully in and out of him now, all wet friction and heat, and they held on to each other, kissing each other's face sloppily, not caring what faces they made or what sounds they uttered, all pretense long gone in the haze of the months and years they had done this. Drawing pleasure from the other one falling apart, knowing full well that they'd catch and piece each other back together again. Letting themselves fall into each other's hands, and finding they were flying instead, over and over again.

"You feel so good, Levi, so wonderful, tight and hot and perfect," Eren sighed against Levi's throat, and Levi felt heat pool in his stomach, in his chest, and although his leg muscles were protesting already he picked up more pace.

"You too, so hot inside me, Eren, so fucking big and hard, make me feel so good…"

Eren reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Levi's throbbing, dripping cock, drawing a small cry from him because it was so sensitive now, and he started stroking it with only loose movements. Levi leaned back some for more space, and for a better angle, Eren's tip brushing past his prostate now, and the heat inside of him was rising to an inferno, ready to burn him up completely.

"God, Levi, I'm close, fuck, gonna come," Eren cried, and Levi thrust down on him harder. "Come for me, darling, come," and that was all it took to send Eren tumbling over the edge, at last giving some erratic thrusts that he'd withheld all this time. The long drawn scream from Eren, his hand on Levi's cock and the throbbing orgasm inside of him send the fire inside of Levi exploding, shooting white streaks over Eren's hand, chest and stomach, and he pulsed and quivered, blind and numb and gone, before at last he came down from his high.

They held each other, feeling each other's quick breath and racing heartbeat, sticky and sweaty and not giving a damn. After a few minutes of coming down Levi withdrew with a grimace, flopping his aching body on the bed unceremoniously. Eren removed the condom and disposed of it, grabbed a small towel and wiped Levi and himself down a little. Then he tugged off Levi's skirt and stockings, carefully removed the choker and snuggled up, drawing the blankets around them. They lay close, legs entwined, heartbeat to heartbeat, softly stroking each other's face and hair, murmuring sweet nothings, kissing lazily.

"Do you want to shower and change the sheets before we go to sleep?" Eren asked with a yawn, sleep already tugging at his eyelids.

"Fuck, no. Too tired." Levi buried his face in Eren's chest, inhaling the warm, musky scent of his boyfriend.

"Okay," Eren murmured. "But don't give me hell tomorrow morning about sweat and sticky sheets and morning breath."

"Nope," was the only response.

Eren breathed so quietly that Levi thought he'd already dozed off, when he asked: "Did you have a good birthday, Levi?"

"The best fucking birthday of my life. With the best boyfriend in the world. And all the best friends. Best presents ever. And fantastic birthday sex."

Eren chuckled. "Well, the latter was mostly your doing. Remind me to return the favor on my birthday."

"’Kay. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
